fablefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Demon Doors (Fable II)
Demon Doors, as with Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, play no prominent role in this game, due to the fact that no Demon Doors are necessary for Quests. They more or less serve as sub-quests, usualy requiring you to perform a small task, collect a certain item and/or perform a certain expression. Winter Lodge *'Location': Bloodstone, on the path leading from Wraithmarsh. *'How to Open': Play a lute perfectly. *'Reward': Master Longsword The Arid Sea *'Location': Bower Lake (SW area) *'How to Open': Respond to his script using expressions. The ones you'll need: Laugh, Fart, Point & Laugh, Middle Finger, Vulgar Thrust, Growl, Bloodlust Roar, Worship, Dance and Blow Kiss in that order. All of them can be found in Bowerstone bookstore. *'Reward': Lucky Charm Augment Forgotten Keep *'Location': Bowerstone Cemetery, north side of map, due west from (and very close to) the Old Town entrance. *'How to Open': Kick a chicken at the Demon Door. *'Reward': Balverine Strength Potion, Practiced Skill Potion, and Infused Will Potion. The Sepulchre *'Location': Brightwood (middle of the W area)next to Giles Farm *'How to Open': First, he wants cheese. Second, you must get Dreadlocks (from Bloodstone or Knothole Island) or a Mullet, with Mutton Chops (from Bowerstone) or a Handlebar moustache. Thirdly, he will want you to wear a Yokel Hat (from Oakfield) or a Bandana, a Tart Skirt or Noble Trousers, and a Noble Gent's Shirt or Corset. If you show up wearing any of those items he will ask for different ones. *'Reward': Merchant's Cap, Tied Shirt, and Jester Pants. If for some reason one of these combinations dont work keep tapping the A button in front of the door to reset. Homestead *'Location': Oakfield, on the outskirts of town, by the sea. *'How to Open': Wants to see a marriage proposal or usage of the Blow Kiss expression to someone that loves you. *'Reward': Serenity Farm (house, cannot be sold, can be upgraded), Come Hither, Dear, and Hammerthyst (legendary hammer) Memory Lane *'Location': Rookridge, take the trail leading south from the carriage house, cross the bridge, and head east through some trees. *'How to Open': Have your dog do five tricks in front of the Demon Door. (If your dog is dead its ghost will appear when you are getting close to the Demon Door.) *'Reward': Potion of Life The Vault *'Location': Westcliff, between the small bandit camp and a marshy area where Balverines will ambush you. *'How to Open': 50% corruption or more. (Heart of Corruption does not count.) *'Reward': The Calavera (legendary mace) Terry Cotter's Army *'Location': Wraithmarsh (NE corner) *'How to Open': Bring the Maximum amount of followers (10 people) to him. Have people follow you, then fast travel to Brightwood Tower and use the cullis gate to Wraithmarsh. This way you encounter no enemies to harm your entourage. If there are still enemies attacking you at Brightwood Tower, but you've already gone through the marsh, get your entourage together. You will need probably to be safe a level 4 or level 5 raise dead spell. Then fast travel to Wraithmarsh: Drowned Farm summon up your dead army. There are only couple of enemies here vs. the 10 or more that are at Brightwood Tower. The dead army will keep them busy so you can just run straight to the demon door with all your people safe and sound. Then the little scene will begin and you will have access to your reward. *'Reward': The Perforator (legendary turret rifle) Notes *If you have already purchased Brightwood Tower, you can simply fast travel with your group of people there, and use the cullis gate, thus avoiding any enemies in the marsh. *It is best to bring soldiers from Bloodstone with you so you don't have to worry too much about them since they already have weapons. The Sanctum *'Location': Fairfax Gardens, under the castle entrance. *'How to open': Open all other demon doors. *'Reward': Marcus's Poem and 50,000 gold.